


Tormentos y Alegrias

by Judith_Works



Category: 101 Dalmatian Street (Cartoon)
Genre: Algunos podrían morir, Angustía, Dolor, Gen, Las etiquetas se actualizaran cada que sea necesario, No se hacer etiquetas jaja, Otros salen heridos, También hay cosas felices
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29981688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judith_Works/pseuds/Judith_Works
Summary: La historia se basa en una "linea alterna" que empieza por el capitulo "Londres tenemos un problema", Hunter logro llevarse a la mayoría de los cachorros, hiriendo de gravedad a Dylan en el trayecto , mientras Dante escapa de la casa junto con la pequeña Dorothy para intentar buscar ayuda.A partir de ese momento , los hechos que transcurren a lo largo de la trama se mezclaran entre tragedias y felicidad para el joven dalmata de color azabache.
Relationships: Dante & Dorothy, Dante & Dylan





	Tormentos y Alegrias

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, buen día  
> Bueno, como siempre estoy a qui pasando mis escritos a todos lados jsjs
> 
> Como se dijo antes, todo esto se me ocurrió luego del capitulo de "Londres, tenemos un problema", vendría siendo una variación de hechos que pudieron pasar si Hunter lograra llevarse a los cachorros......bueno, advierto que te prepares para sufrir

**_Capitulo 1_ **

**_ PROBLEMAS _ **

**__ **

Los pequeños gritos de los cachorros inundaron la casa mientras estos eran "aspirados" por aquel niño, quien ya tenía tiempo detrás de ellos, y esta noche, finalmente estaba llevando a cabo su cometido.

¡Lo sabía! ¡Es el fin! - El dálmata oscuro movía su cola con aparente alegría pese al gran problema que se estaba presentando en ese momento.

Sin embargo, su momento fue interrumpido ya que su hermano mayor, Dylan choco con él, haciendo que los dos cayeran al suelo, al igual que la pequeña cachorra que el mayor llevaba en su boca para protegerla de aquel niño.

! Dante ¡¿Qué esperas? , Vamos corre! - Dylan estaba más alterado que de costumbre puesto que quería poner a salvó a la mayor cantidad de sus hermanos que le fueran posible

El azabache hizo caso a su hermano, se levantó del suelo y empezó a correr, siendo seguido por él quien había vuelto a tomar a la más pequeña entre su mandíbula. Los tres al final terminaron en una de las habitaciones, los gritos de los demás aún sonaban afuera. Dylan soltó a Dorothy quién estaba completamente asustada. La miro un momento y después puso su mirada sobre Dante.

¿Qué....vamos a hacer ahora? Solo esperamos el inminente final? - pregunto el de negro al sentir la mirada de su hermano sobre él.

No lo sé...-Dylan acogió en sus patas a la menor, quien había empezado a chillar, al mismo tiempo buscaba al rededor, esperando a que se le ocurriera algo. Su mirada termino en la ventana del lugar un momento y poco después, paso a su hermana menor a las patas del de negro.

-Rápido Dante, toma a Dorothy y salgan de aquí, busquen un escondite lejos

Dante se tenso a la vez que recibía a su hermanita, miro a su hermano un poco aturdido, incapaz de procesar rápidamente su idea- Pero...Dylan ...

-Los demás están en peligro, debo detener a Hunter

\- Dylan!

El mayor volteó al contrario, notando la preocupación en su mirada... Bueno, Dante siempre tenía un rostro de preocupación pero esta vez se sentía distinto el solo verlo. Dylan lo miro un momento y eventualmente, le dedicó una sonrisa.

Estaré bien, tranquilo, pero ustedes deben huir de aquí - Se acercó a él, con esa típica mirada suya de buen hermano mayor. Al estar lo suficientemente cerca junto su frente con la del menor- Los amo, hermanos

Dante se estremeció, sintiendo una extraña sensación invadirlo. Ignoro ese sentimiento y tan solo se limitó a corresponder el acto de su hermano, frotó con levedad su frente con la suya - Lo se...

Aquello duro escasos segundos y se separaron, el mayor se adelantó a abrir la ventana y a tirar algunas cosas suaves para que amortiguara la caída de los otros dos, mientras, Dante tomaba en su mandíbula a la menor. Se acercó a la ventana y su hermano lo ayudó a que subiera a esta, el azabache miro hacia abajo, trago duro y tomó aire para después brincar, procurando no abrir la boca para no tirar a su hermana.

-¡¿Están bien?!

Dante subió su mirada a la ventana y asintió con la cabeza.

-genial! Ahora váyanse!

El menor aún tenía duda sobre el plan de su hermano, pero sin ninguna otra opción le hizo caso. Corrió a la entrada de su casa, tensándose al ver el gran camión que estaba estacionado fuera. Intento ignorarlo, al igual que los gritos de sus hermanos desde dentro de la casa. Empezó a correr sin rumbo, no tenía idea de que hacer o a donde ir. Con la poca tranquilidad que le quedaba intentaba pensar a quién acudir.

¿Fergus? ¿Roxy? ¿Hansel? ¡¿Bola de nieve?! ¡¿Quien?! ¡¿A quién podía pedirle ayuda en estos momentos?!.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos bruscamente al sentir como algo se le tiró encima, soltó un grito y por reacción soltó Dorothy. Un maullido lo alertó, se incorporó tan rápido como pudo, viendo a aquel gato sin pelaje. Dante trago duro y antes de siguiera girarse para ir por su hermana ya tenía al felino sobre el, empezó a patalear para intentar quitárselo de encima pero le fue inútil. Giro a ver a la menor al escucharla llorar.

-Dorothy! Corre!

La pequeña cachorra estaba claramente asustada con todo lo que ocurría, su cuerpo temblaba y aún a si logro ponerse de pie, miro a su hermano un momento para después echarse a correr. El gato la volteó a ver, el dálmata azabache noto que su verdadero objetivo era la menor. Ante esto el intento retenerlo, pero no duró mucho, ya que pronto, el felino le dio un zarpazo en la cara.

Dante soltó un grito ante el repentino dolor en su mejilla, el gato se fue pero el tardó un poco en incorporarse, retiro su pata de su mejilla, el carmesí había teñido con levedad su pelaje morado. Pese a eso se levantó tan rápido como le fue posible y se echo a correr tras el felino, quien, ya tenía a la pequeña cachorra en su boca.

Pensaba que no lograría atraparlo, hasta que, por alguna razón, el gato dio un salto, soltó a la menor en el proceso ya que lanzó un maullido pareciendo asustado. Eventualmente giro y se echo a correr, el dálmata, pese a que ya había soltado a su hermana igual fue tras él, quizá solo por venganza a lo de su mejilla.

En cuanto pudo se lanzó sobre él, no noto que estaban cerca del pequeño canal, lo que hizo que tanto él como el gato cayeran al agua. Tuvieron una pequeña pelea en dicho lugar pero eventualmente, el gato logro salirse, huyendo de forma rápida.

Dante soltó un gruñido, manteniéndose a flote en el agua.

¿Dante?-Giro al escuchar aquello, encontrándose con Fergus quien lo veía extrañado, incluso un poco burlón - Creí que solo los gatos peleaban entre ellos a las 3 de la mañana - El zorro río de su propio "chiste".

El azabache solo lo miro con el ceño fruncido, el no estaba para bromas en este momento, pero igual no podía culpar al contrario, puesto que el ni siquiera sabía que estaba pasando. Después de Reír Fergus se acercó para ayudar a Dante a salir del agua, al hacerlo se sacudió para secar la mayor cantidad de agua que pudiera.

\- ¡Dante Dálmata! ¡¿Se puede saber que está pasando?!

La voz enojada de su madre hizo al de negro dar un salto, levantó su mirada, no solo era su madre, su padre estaba parado a su lado con la menor en la boca. Sonrió aliviado de verlos pero pronto aquella sonrisa se borró.

-¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ¡Es el fin!

\- Si Dante. Todos los días lo es...

La mayor rodó los ojos, claro que era común que su hijo azabache dijera eso al menos 3 veces por día.

¡N-no está vez es en serio! - El menor dio un salto, empezando a subir por el desnivel para ir donde sus padres- ¡u-un niño extraño llegó de repente a la casa y empezó a llevarse a los cachorros!

-¡¿Qué?!

Aquello confundió un poco a los adultos, inclusive el zorro se mostró sorprendido ante la declaración del de negro.

D-Dylan nos saco de la casa a Dorothy y a mi pero...pero creo que el niño ya tenía a Dawkins, a Delgado, Deekpak , Dizzy , Deedee y..- Antes de poder continuar, la mayor cubrió su boca.

\- Debemos ir a casa ¡Rápido!

Dante asintió rápidamente y sin más, los Dálmatas se echaron a correr lo más rápido que pudieron

Voy con ustedes-No tardó mucho para que el zorro estuviera corriendo a su lado.

**\---------**

En cuanto estuvieron doblando la esquina Dante se mostró más preocupado, debido a que los múltiples gritos de los menores ya no se escuchaban, solo esperaba que fuera señal de algo bueno, pero sus esperanzas se fueron al suelo cuando, al llegar a casa, notaron la puerta abierta.

Ha-hay no... -murmuro y sin más entraron a la casa.

Todo estaba hecho un caos, pero eso era lo de menos... No había rastro de ninguno de los cachorros, Dough y Deliah empezaron a llamarlos, mientras que Dante gritaba algo desesperado las "palabras detonantes" esperando que alguien saliera repitiéndolas, pero fue algo que no ocurrió.

Mientras los dálmatas estaban alterados por lo ocurrido, el zorro empezó a revisar el lugar, al acercarse a una pila de juguetes para morder dio un salto, pues algo salió de ello. Sin embargo, pronto se relajo al ver que se trataba del dálmata de collar rojo

-Dylan!

El perro parecía estar atareado, además de no tener buena cara, teniendo una expresión de dolor en esta. Sus padres y hermanos fueron con el rápidamente pero el pareció tardar un poco en reaccionar que estaban ahí.

Dylan ¿Qué ocurrió? - su madre se acercó a él, claramente preocupada, por su estado y por lo que acababa de pasar.

El de la estrella no respondió al instante , parecía desorientado pero eventualmente contesto de forma torpe - Y-yo..No puede... No pude detenerlo - Bajo la mirada al igual que sus orejas.

\- Es el fin....

Los mayores posaron su mirada en el azabache con el ceño fruncido, era obvio que no era buen momento para decir esa clase de cosas.

D-debemos rescatar a los demás - Dylan se incorporaba de a poco, mostrándose cada vez un poco mejor - Puedo...seguir el rastro de Hunter

Tú no seguirás nada - Delilah miro sería a su hijo. Puesto que no parecía en condiciones de salir. Volteó su mirada a sus otros dos hijos restantes- ustedes tres se quedarán en casa, su padre y yo arreglaremos esto.

La mayor dio un par de pasos, acercándose a la entrada - hueles eso.... ¿Cierto, Dough? - volteó a ver a su pareja, aún con ese semblante serio, semblante que, aunque trato en el también tenía.

Los menores y el zorro se mostraban confundidos pues los otros dos parecían saber algo que ellos no. Hubieran preguntado, pero no parecía haber tiempo para eso.

No les pasará nada.... ¿Verdad? -Dylan parecía inseguro, especialmente porque quería acompañar a sus padres, pero era cierto que no se sentía bien... Nada bien.

Los mayores voltearon a verlos y sonrieron con levedad - Claro que no - Dough fue quien se acercó y abrazo a los tres pequeños, puesto que los dos mayores no reaccionaban a solo la palabra "abrazo". En el transcurso de esta acción, Dylan hizo una mueca pero intento disimularlo.

Todo estará bien niños, regresaremos con sus hermanos- Deliah también se acercó, acariciando las cabezas de sus hijos.

Eh...¿Quieren que los acompañe o....- Fergus claramente se sentía extraño entre todo lo que estaba pasando , empezando a pensar que quizá no fue buena idea seguirlos.

La mayor lo volteó a ver y negó con la cabeza- agradecería que te quedes aquí... No sabemos si ella se atreverá a venir a buscarlos.

\- ¿Ella?

-Creía que fue un niño

-No, es que... Miren, no hay tiempo, explicaremos todo al regresar, pero ahora ustedes deben quedarse aquí

Sin decir más, los adultos salieron del lugar, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos, los dejando a los jóvenes con una mezcla de confusión y algo de miedo ante todo lo que ocurría.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, a qui esta el cap uno. Ya que los siguientes capítulos ya están escritos espero no tardar tanto en actualizar esta cosa :''3
> 
> Espero que les gustara el capitulo, nos vemos después :3


End file.
